


Done For

by flippyspoon



Series: Modern and Interesting: Drabbles and Ficlets [17]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 08:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2185365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flippyspoon/pseuds/flippyspoon





	Done For

Jimmy comes back in autumn and the truth is, Thomas is angry as the others gawk at Jimmy, who looks just like he did that day he first arrived; bright-eyed, beautiful, and seemingly innocent.

Jimmy’s looking at Daisy and interrupts the trill of Hughes’ brogue when he says quite loudly: “And how’s our Mr. Barrow?”

 “Just fine,” Thomas says, which means still living and not actually dead.

Thomas wants to remain comfortable in his rage but now Jimmy’s looking at him right there in the hall, right in front of everyone and it might as well be an audible scream; the screech of the wireless when it’s acting up that makes Carson cover his ears and swear; it might as well be Jimmy dropping to his knees the way he’s looking at Thomas now.

Thomas walks out, unintentionally making quite the dramatic exit and minutes later Jimmy finds him out in the yard, hiding in shadows that can veil all Jimmy’s whispers on subjects such as fear (“I thought I could forget you.”) and sorrow (“It was so much worse, all I could think of was you always.”) and bravery (“When I said I was in love with you and I had to leave, she wouldn’t give me a reference. I haven’t got anything, Thomas.”).  Then he does drop to his knees, grasping Thomas’s hands and kissing whatever’s near; the hem of a waistcoat, a knuckle, a button.

“Do you know what it’s been like for a year?” Thomas says.  “You left me.  You were the only friend I had and you left and I loved you. I love you and God,  I hate you, do you know that?”  But his hands are in Jimmy’s hair and Thomas expects he’ll get used to bunching those soft golden strands between his nicotine-stained fingers, no matter how angry he is.

“Hate me all you want,” Jimmy mumbles into Thomas’s glove.  “Nothin’ else has stopped me loving you.  I’m done for.”


End file.
